Go for the Kill
by I'm just a person now read 66
Summary: I'm a killer, murderer—someone everyone should be afraid of. I killed 20 men in one night, killed my sister and injured people for more than I could count. I escaped from prison in an attempt to fulfill my promise to my sister. The police want me, why shouldn't they? I'm hunted down. I am a criminal, but he begged to differ. He was different and who's nearly changing my mind. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Sir, there's an escapee at Station 4—criminal is unstable."

A man in a black suit grunted. He was middle aged, rather slim and have glasses like those CSI police officers in TV. He was standing in front of a multi-monitored control room, different people operating several keyboards and switches and such. His mouth twitched to a frown as the surveillance cameras showed a running girl, at the age of 16, broke bars, punched police and blew up doors. The prison looked so much like it came from war, and all because of this girl. "Who is it?"

"It's criminal no. 1412, cell 321, captured 7 years ago at a dilapidated warehouse, and killed 20 men in one night," a man replied almost immediately, his eyes were still glued to the keyboard in front of him, sometimes glancing at a certain monitor one at a time.

The man in black grunted. It was her again. Suddenly the screens went blank. The people went crazy typing codes and such. "Where's she?"

"Sir, the connections have been lost. She smashed the connection box outside the building." The man on the keyboards took the telephone and began dialing but soon put it back down. "She's cut the connection outlets too. We can't contact anyone inside the building."

The man in black frowned. "Well, do something!" He threw his hands in the air. He walked towards the keyboards and began switching some switches. When that didn't work or didn't give a signal of the computer going on, he turned to the other man. "Do you have a cell?"

The other man nodded and handed him the phone. The man in black dialed 911 as quickly as he signs the papers and the phone began to signal the dialed number.

"Hello, this is 911, how may I help you?" The receiver said.

"Bud, cut your crap, we need you in Station 1, ASAP. Call the CSI, FBI, Pandora, SWAT, or whatever that includes the police force," the man in black replied.

"Sir, calm down. We'll attend to you—"

"I don't need you to tell me about the crap you say about everyone in need of assistance. There's an ESCAPEE in here! AN ESCAPEE! And she's one of the most deadly of deadliest, so get your ass in work and call the damn POLICE DEPARTMENT or whatever and get Station 1 NAC, SURROUNDED—you hear me?" the man in black snapped.

"Alright, sir, we'll be there in thirty minutes. Right now, I want you to tell me where the accident/incident is and please tell me completely so we could—"

"I'm in a serious dilemma here, kid, and if you don't—"

"Sir, would you mind telling me where you are?"

"Don't sweat it, kid, I don't need your pathetic crappy help anymore. Screw your innocently not-so innocent life."

"Sir—"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP…

The phone slammed the wall with great impact that it almost cracked. The man in black faced the other employees and barked, "Call the President." Then he left the room.

_You will certainly pay for this…Alice._

* * *

The cold winter air blew its falling snow in my face. I've finally escaped from the prison after 7 years! Ha, it serves them right. Ah, I've missed this; running freely in the snow, making footprints in it. It makes me want to remember those times. And they ruined those times painfully.

What did I do to deserve going to prison, you ask? Hmm. Let me think, I don't actually know. It's been so long, I can't really remember. But whatever it is, I'm free. Free from the seclusion inside the white hospital-like room. Free from the cold food they serve be 24/7. Free from the rumors and loneliness that built up inside me for years, days and weeks. But alas, the last one will forever stay in me for I am certain that I can't trust anyone anymore, for I am a serial killer. A serial killer, as they say, who killed 20 men in one night; a serial killer known to have killed her own parents—oh, now I remember. Good, there's no reason for me to think of any other thing as a reason in court and be thrown into prison. But anyway, reason established: I shall not talk to anyone, trust, no more.

I stopped. Ah, the wind is so refreshing. The night is so glorious. It's so pretty. Is this what I missed when I was in prison? It's really so pretty, like in the paintings my mother used to show me. _Mother. _I hate her. I hate every bit of her as well as my father. They were the ones that made me what I am right now. They were the ones who ruined my life. They were the ones to bring me in this stage of killing. I hate them; I hate them from the bones and blood that covers me. I wish I was a normal kid.

Well, that's an unusual wish. Why would any serial killer want to wish they were normal? They were normal once, right? They turned themselves like this, like I did. You know what I did? Oh, I didn't kill my parents; I just killed my younger sister. Oh, are you surprised? I would kill my parents, but that would be too much of a hassle, and besides, how could I show them what I'm capable of if I killed them? I do miss Will, though. And I promised we'll be together someday. I won't break that promise even if it would mean me committing suicide. But that's already taken care of. Someday I'm going to die like the rest of us, but I won't at the designated time that Death has for me.

Oh, what am I talking about? Of course I'll die. But, long story short, I won't commit suicide. There, good enough reason for you? Sure it is.

I'm going crazy. But I'm already crazy. Crazy enough to kill her own sister, crazy.

It really is pretty here. The benches, the frozen lake, the snow-covered trees; I feel like I'm in wonderland. I began humming a tune my sister used to sing to me. Yes, she even made a piano version of it. I remember her teaching me about them. I think I still remember some of them. My sister used to go to piano lessons. She didn't even give a name to the little tune. I'll think of a name before I die because when I see my sister again, I'll have a name for the tune to tell her. Oh, she'll love that, she'll really love that.

"That's a pretty tune you're singing." I turned around. A boy, blonde and looked about the same age as I am, stood behind. He looked pretty with the falling snow all around whizzing the atmosphere. His emerald eyes shone and he was smiling. I hate him. "Who are you?"

I scoffed and looked away. Doesn't he know me? _Should _he even know me? I'm pretty sure everyone in Tokyo knows who I am. I am deadly and could kill you or anyone in seconds, and with the description above, everyone is bound to be afraid of me. Well….do they? I frowned. They are _supposed _to hate me. Well, I'll just make everyone hate me more in order to get my plan to succeed. You don't know? Well, you're not supposed to know until later on.

"Why are you wearing that kind of clothing? Aren't those for criminals only?" He asked. I smirked. It would be a matter of moments when he finds out. Then, I'll make sure that I would dispose of him faster and…well, you know the rest. Seems like my habits still weren't done, huh?

I turned towards him; my eyes, piercing through his head. "What if I was a criminal, what would you do?"

He was lost in thought for a few moments before saying, "Then I would be extra careful when I see you around." He smiled.

WHAT? _What? _Did he just say that? I am a serial killer and a criminal, how could he just smile like that? I scoffed. "You're crazy."

"Why? Is there something wrong with being extra careful? You did say that you're a criminal." He looked at me confusingly.

"First of all, people would call 911 or the police when they see a criminal, or beg for mercy, and as I could see, you aren't. So," I said.

"So, what?"

"So—aren't you gonna ask me for mercy? After all, I'm a criminal." I flipped my hair and stared at him immensely. He just smiled.

"_Are_ you a criminal?" He said. Am I a criminal? Of course, yes. A girl who killed her sister is a criminal enough of a reason. What else could you call me? Murderer, killer, yes, but it's already a criminal act. I've bathed in blood when I was nine; I've spent the next 7 years in a prison for committing murder of my own parents when I didn't really kill them. I took blame in everything my parents did to turn me into this and suffered inside the stupid prison of guilt and loneliness. I killed 20 men in one night in an attempt of an escape seven years ago and I killed more than twenty and injured more than I could count today, this night. What else could he mean by 'am I a criminal'?

I smirked. He nodded his head and continued walking. Funny, he didn't wear anything that could block this coldness away. And also funny that I'm not freezing despite only wearing an orange jumpsuit and a pair of sneakers. Hmm, something's wrong with this place.

"You know, those people in prison are criminals, correct?" What, doesn't he read books or watch news? Of course they're criminals, bozo, they did something wrong in human kind! Gee, what are the odds? "I don't really consider them as criminals."

I glanced at him. Huh? Is this guy mental or something? Of course they are! They are put into prison by their unlawful criminal acts! They don't deserve to be free, just like I am.

"Do you ever even wonder on why they are put there? Sure, they are in there for certain acts but the causes of those acts are what?" What does he mean by those? "For example, you are caught stealing some jewelry; why did you do it? No one bothers to ask those questions, no? And being a criminal doesn't always mean doing something against the law. And no one ever mean to disregard the law."

Well, good point, but I am always labeled as a criminal and that I would take it to the grave. I lowered my head down. And what if he does have a good point? He doesn't understand on what I am in, right? And if you were to be in here, you would have a right to not to listen to that guy. I glared at him. He was staring at the lake or river.

"So, do you like this place?" He asked.

Well, I couldn't say no, could I?

"I made it for my sister's birthday. She loves the winter so much so I decided to make a winter wonderland for her."

"Winter…wonderland?" What now?

"Yeah, winter wonderland. It was too bad that her birthday is in October 29—a week from now—and she's moving to south this winter for her high school years. I'd really miss her so I decided to make this fall special…so do you like it?"

It's still October, huh? I thought it was late in November. But I guess some things are not what they look like. And to answer his question, yes, it was nice. I like it.

I looked at him as he scrutinized my face. He smiled (for the third time, I guess). "I'm guessing that you like it, neh? Good." He looked at his pocket watch inside his short pants pocket, and then looked back at me. "Well, it's time for closing. You better go home or wherever you tend to go. I'd let you come home with me but I'm sure that my mom will throw a fit. So, bye?" He waved his hand and walked off leaving me standing there gaping.

"_Some people are never what they seem."_

_Jack. _Mmm, I know.

"_But that also doesn't mean you couldn't trust them..."_

_Will. _Sure, whatever you say.

"Last one out shuts down the lights!" I don't even know him yet I find him familiar. But the only problem I have right now is where I'll stay for the night. I'm sure that my parents' house is now sold. UGH! This isn't really well thought.

* * *

"Riem, here is the administrative officer of Pandora." A man in black introduced to the earlier man another man in white. Riem shook hands with the white garbed man as he introduced himself as Break.

"Nice to meet you, Riem-san."

"Same to you, Break-san."

"Now, Riem, this man is responsible for case of the escape of criminal 1412. You better treat him more preferably and with more hospitality."

The boss walked out leaving the two gentlemen inside the office.

"So, I heard you're a top of the Pandora org, eh?" Riem began.

"Yes, and I shall do my best at this mission and hope to achieve this within a month." Break smiled.

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

"Pardon?"

"Prisoner 1412 is a highly deadly criminal and serial killer as she killed 20-plus men and injured 51 in the station today. She has killed her family after a murder in the neighborhood. And she has continued killing the next 4 weeks until we finally succeeded in capturing her. It took 14 days to make her calm down and not proceeding killing all the other specialists we've hired to calm her down. I doubt you could capture her in less than a month with only being one-armed."

Break paused. "Well, I do not intend to think that I could capture her in one month, though, seeing as you have succeeded in capturing her in a month with a force. However, I tend to do this not alone, but with two other associates who have been inside Pandora for as long as I could think, maybe more or less. And I don't think calling her serial killer is an appropriate term. Do you even have evidence that it was her who killed those neighbors? Family is more to think possible but I don't believe that a child like her could kill an entire row of houses. Perhaps it was another person, undefined and unknown; perhaps not. But whoever did that knew that he/she would not be found as they have found the little girl a vessel to hiding. That is just a theory, though, one of my kinds. And that theory is what the police force lack that I hate. You assume only, not giving other people time to explain."

Riem froze for a second. This man has a good point. "Are you telling me that being a cop has some issue with an organization like yours? And in your theory, I ask you, why the massive murder in that neighborhood is accompanied by the time the kid's. We have assumed that it was the kid since the last ever made murder in the said neighborhood was made by her and then moved to the east of Tokyo. And if I recall, the girl was found there in a warehouse when we tracked her. How is that, officer?"

"The only probability that I could come up is that I'm sure the girl was set up. Or maybe, just like I said that the girl was used as a vessel. Someone very close or not to the girl knew where she headed and followed her. I don't know why the person did kill those people. Maybe because that he wants revenge, protection to the girl, perhaps? I don't know for sure, but I stay with my theory about that." Break paused. "And if that certain someone did not know the girl, he knew that the girl would be captured in some point of time and that he could kill no more, so he followed her to where she went and then put the blame in her for all the killings. It stopped when she was captured for fear of being captive."

Riem thought for a second. "That is a very interesting philosophy, indeed, Break-san, but I prefer something much more...believable. Your theory might not or might be true but we shall see. And I don't believe in coincidences."

"The term 'coincidences aren't true' might have a false or a true fact. But I shall stay on my guard and on my ground and territory."

"Good, you know where you are. Till next time, then, Break-san, good night."

"Good night to you too."

_Just what are you playing at, Alice. _Break smirked.

* * *

**HI! My first Pandora Hearts fanfic! Hope you treat me good and review. Seriously, I need reviews to continue this. Some of the characters may be OOC and all but first time for everything I guess. But then I might warn you: Blood and Gore in future chaps. Yeah, beats than have a really boring semestral break, huh? AND FOR JUST ONE WEEK! Damn. Well, PM me if you have any questions. I'm kinda using Internet Explorer so there might be some changes or glitches. I'll fix it soon. :)**

**LUV YA"LL**

**CHIRA SOMES! is signing off, good night/morning. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A man sat on his seat facing a very upgraded and advanced computer monitor, pressing some keys on his keyboard. Sets of codes appeared on the screen until a sign appeared.

ERROR: CODE 432! ALERT!

"Tch."

He took his phone just next to the computer, dialed a number and turned away from the monitor. A series of dial tones oozed from the phone until finally the number on the other end picked up.

"Boss? Yes, this is me…I've done what you told me. The file's locked with a security code, I can't hack it without the password." The man turned to the screen again. "Mmm-hmm, that's not impossible. We can find her; we just only need one other fragment in the plan. It'll succeed I'm sure of it." He began typing again. "The other fragment? Don't worry about that. I'm still searching about the perfect person for the task. Yes, it'll lead us to her. You better get that billion ready for me…and her, yes."

After a few more typing, the person in the other end began talking again. The man smiled and nodded.

He pursued another typing and finally a data appeared and he smirked. "Yes, this person is perfect. He'll be good. You say that he's an aristocrat? Perfect."

He stood up and dusted his black pants, grabbed his black and white coat and black hat. He lit a cigarette in his mouth and went to another room. The computer gleamed and the data showed:

Name: Oz Vessalius

Age: 16-17

Birthday: November 17, 1996

Appearance: Emerald green eyes, blonde hair

Description: Born in the Vessalius aristocracy/duke house.

* * *

The people I saw were either jogging or doing some sort of exercise that I haven't seen in a while or even before. So much has changed since I left and it turns out that I didn't get that much of a sleep. I'm now sitting on a branch of a tree cross-legged. Nobody had seen me though and I was really sure that they'd be looking for me now or inside their houses, locking up doors and windows and police and their fancy cars roaming throughout the neighborhood. I guess I was wrong, huh? But what I don't get was why they hadn't posted the notice yet. Do they really think I'm just a plain sixteen year old? Had they forgotten what happened last night?

I haven't. In fact, last night was one of the most memorable nights I had. One because I'd escaped; two because that's the first escape that succeeded; and three because I'm angry that I'd to shut off the lights of the big old place where that wonderful winter wonderland stood. Ugh, I hate that idiot.

Oh, now I remember. There's also a number four: because I met that charmingly not charming idiotic blonde boy with emerald green eyes. It's not like I like him but…I hate him and curious of him. Well, not like THAT curious; just plain old, same old curiosity like what they say in the quote: 'curiosity kills the cat'. Yeah, that curiosity. What, you don't believe me? Fine, think what you think, I don't blame you have that stupid brain that doesn't function well. (A/N: Sorry, guys!)

I look like a cheetah. Seriously, me in a jumpsuit and sleeping in a tree look like a cheetah. The only thing that is missing is the spots and no way in hell I am wearing a jumpsuit with spots even if my life depends on it. Or even if I die, I'll die as a woman with dignity.

I'm going crazy—insane. In no time sooner, with me being crazy, someone is going to probably find me and I'll end up inside the cell again, much more worse is that I'll have to face severe punishment for escaping. Then, years later, I would probably do the same thing and then the cycle begins again only at that time, I wouldn't be caught. "Same things don't happen twice," as someone had said. And you might think that I turning myself in would possibly cause those effects and give me happiness in years later, yes, but I don't want to. Why? Do I look like I want to spend another day—another minute—inside that hell hole? And there's no specific time to when I'll escape knowing that when I'd escaped now, they'll be sure to look out for me because they won't know when I'll escape again and they can't have that. And that specific time, I could be thirty, or forty, or maybe fifty, and then what? I would've spent ¾ of my life in that prison if I were to turn myself in. Get the point?

Oh, what am I talking about? Of course, that would NOT happen, not in my life, that is. And I'll make sure that that won't happen even if I die.

_Even if I die, huh?_

Death; such a wonderful word to me. It reminds me of my parent's death, my sister's. Just the word makes me sound and act like a hypnotized person. If someone were to say that to me, in sheer mock, I'd have to release the urge to kill them. And it's not because that I'm angry that my parents died. Don't get me wrong but I was relieved that they did. But then regret comes in the journey and I hate it. It ruins me; it rips me apart. You know, even me a lunatic killer regrets. I regret the fact that I'd to kill Will for my own reasons. But she would've loved it, anyway. We both hated our parents, despise and loathe, all the same. But I had to do it. Will was even willing to. And you know what she said to me the night she died? She said, "I would have loved it to see their faces." And she smiled. She smiled cynically and maniacally just like I did when I showed it to them.

Gee, I'm mumbling again. Well, so much for that memory progress. Ugh, why can't I have a moment to not thinking that?

"Oh, isn't that nice? A young girl on a tree enjoying the view of the park and the city! I should take a picture of you, you know?" That voice again. I looked down from the branch and there he was, all in his glory looking up to me. Literally, not figuratively. His features were the same as yesterday's still but his hair was less greasy and…more shiny? He's wearing another outfit, polo shirt and jeans, sneakers on his feat. Glasses were positioned on his head and headphones around his neck.

It's not like I'm checking him out! I just thought that I should…know what he looks like in case he reports me to the police, and then I'll be sure to kill him. Yes, that's it.

"What do you care?" I snapped. I did not know why, though.

"Umm, you?"

"I'm not a what, I'm a who! If anything, people can see that I'm a who."

"Well, okay, then, if you say so."

I rolled my eyes. This guy's insane.

A pregnant silence passed through us. I just can't—no; I still can't believe that he made me talk. Damn, why did I? It's not like he's possessing my mouth or something. What's happening in my life? Well, that's a dumb question. Is that all you can come up with, brain? You are so dumb.

_But if it's dumb, then so are you._

Shut up conscience.

_I can't since, as you say, I'm your conscience._

Oh, so you finally decided to talk, how nice.

_Hey, it's not my fault that your parents are stupid idiots. I was blinded by rage._

You mean "OUR" parents.

_Same old, same old._

Whatever.

_And I'm sure you could say that Will._

Don't you dare change this damn subject! Much more or less to Will.

"Hey, kid in a jumpsuit!" I shot my eyes to him. Blondie decided to talk again, eh? "Are you talking to yourself? 'Cause I'm pretty sure that's a sign of insanity." What, first he's all, lollipops and rainbows and now he's, Mr. Sarcastic and Stating the Obvious? What kind of world does he revolve in?

"I'm already insane, thank you, as you have learned that I am criminal, yesterday." I flipped my hair. It's a habit so don't judge me.

"You didn't do anything wrong, did you?" He asked.

"Of course I did. Gee, I've explained everything yesterday. How dumb can you get? Let me summarize it for you then, I killed my sister. Okay?"

"You didn't say anything like that. And you did?"

"I didn't tell you? Well, now you know, so you better get out of my life. And of course I did."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you have your reasons." This kid is weird.

"Yes, I have my reasons. The end."

"Mind telling me what they are?"

"Yes."

"Come on."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"For a friend?"

"Wait—"

"I won't bite."

"No—"

"PLEAAASSEE?"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. He looked at me. "Geez, you do realize that I just met you last night, right? That hardly makes any reason to call me your friend. And besides, who are you to tell me to tell you about those reasons? For all I know, knowing me killing my sister is crime enough to put some sense in your useless brain to…I dunno, call the police or something." I glanced at him. "And besides, if I tell you to scram off, you'd do that since I'm a killer."

He processed this for a moment. "But do you like it there?" I raised an eyebrow. "I mean, if you were to go to prison, you'd like it there—or, do you like it there?"

This guy should be a lawyer or a psychologist. He's really, really good at asking questions. Unconsciously, I shook my head. He's got a point, you know. The prison is really stinky with bloody stenches and other stenches that I'm not familiarly familiar. It really does STINK. It's a mix between a smell of poo, pee and blood, and something….

"Well, if you don't like it there, then I won't call the police." He smiled. "After all, what's a life without comfort? And it would be too...unfair for people to have others luxury and them not. I mean, there's the government for peace, you know? And putting people in prison to see those free men outside is unfair."

I closed my eyes. This a continuation from yesterday? Yes, I guess so. "You know, you sound like one of those crappy heroes in TV. They just think they're the boss and justice is served. You don't know my life so it would be best to just stay out of it."

"I'm trying to help you."

"And I'm trying to save you." I faced him. "Make this a favor that I won't repeat in possibly a life time. My life is filled with different jokes, different problems, and different puzzles to solve. And each of those has a price to pay. It could be freedom, life, or death. Nothing's going to help me especially you. I've injured many people already and I can't bear to see everybody suffering because of me. Do you think that I'm some heartless criminal? If you did, well you thought wrong."

Another silence erupted and I settled on the trunk of the tree, crossed my legs and began playing with some of my hair. Gee, I've never said that to anyone in my life before. I'd kept it inside of me for long before I could remember. Long before I my eyes were opened to puberty. I'd kept it inside ever since my parents decided to try to disown me. Me and Will.

And I could still remember the day that it started.

_"What are you two doing?" My 'mother' snapped._

_Will looked down in shame at the broken cookie on the floor. "You worthless little insignificant brats! Do you know how much time it cost me to clean the floor? And yet here YOU are ruining my perfect home! Get out here you worthless pests!"_

_I just sat there looking shocked. She was the one who raised us and we had thought that she'll be the most perfect human mother anyone could dream for. I guess it was just a misunderstanding. But she seemed to love us before; why change now?_

_The doorbell rang and my - our mother huffed opening the door. Father came in. Both of them had a whispered conversation together until they both entered the room. Guess what they did? They took mine and Will's dolls from our hands and tore them apart. BIT by LITTLE BIT. BEFORE OUR EYES. Those two dolls were our favorites. Sure, they were ragged and ugly but they were our favorites nonetheless. And they knew it._

_They took two scissors...and they cut the dolls' heads. I could hear Will yelp in pain. Anger boiled inside me._

_When they were done, they put the scissors away and let the two stuffed toys fall to the ground. Will was already trying to refrain not to cry._

_I won't cry. Crying is for the weak, I kept telling myself._

_And there's no such thing as weak in me._

So, you already know the details. Me killing my sister after the hardships and all. Made any sense yet? Well, if you doesn't, try figuring that out yourselves unless you want my self get another temper of explaining obvious things to you.

...

...

...

"Hey, are you hungry?" I looked down again. He was still there? For a minute, I'd thought that he'd left, like what most conscious people do - the people with brains. But what's to be expected with an idiot, huh?

But to answer his question, my stomach gurgled. Wrong timing, food basket, wrong timing.

He smiled. He took out his hand and I'm pretty sure that he's expecting me to grab it since his expression turned to confusion the next moment.

Well, I am pretty hungry, though. But I won't give it as an advantage to trust with this guy.

_But maybe..._

No.

_Maybe..._

No.

_But..._

No.

_Look, it's either you die or continue escaping until your plan succeeds, Alice. And I'm not sure about the latter._

Hmm, got a point there. But no.

_Hmm, food sounds tantalizing, though. You hadn't had regular food in a while, right, Alice?_

That hand was persistent and it was taking a while to decide...I'm NOT narrating about the war in my had, OKAY?

_You could ditch him after you've eaten, Alice, just go!_

UGH! I can't believe I'm doing this.

* * *

"Ms. Rainsworth," the man in the hat greeted. He lighted a cigarette from his pocket and held it with both hands. Blowing a puff of smoke, he glanced up at the figure in front of him.

A young lady, looking more like in the middle of her teens, bowed lightly, her dress made of soft silk and laces, crumpled slightly. This, she smoothed out later and sat back down with grace and sipped a cup of Mint Tea.

"Is the plan ready, Gil?" She asked. Her dainty little pinkies put up as she ate a slice of sandwich. It was three in the afternoon and the young lady was always trained to have tea time at that time.

"I don't think if it's ready yet or not. Only you can say that." The man, Gil, took off his hat and settled in front of her. The chair was comfortable, made of soft pillows and cushions. The sheets were of silk and cotton. It was an expensive chair, but what do you get when you're one of Britain's important figures?

"True, true," the woman replied. She snapped her eyes open. "I have arranged a meeting with Principal Oscar, the...manager of the Vessalius' family school."

"Ah, already?"

"Well, at times like these, I would want to help the person carrying out the plans for the conductor, yes?"

"You really are something, Ms. Rainsworth."

"From the blood, Gil. We Rainsworth have been the most intelligent dukedom in Britain. It is necessary to be prepared."

"Surprisingly not."

"Now, enough chitchat. Your appointment starts tomorrow."

Gil began to stand up. Ms. Rainsworth set down her teacup, from China, might I add, made from porcelain. "Oh, and, Gil? Try not to get carried away from the plan, yes? You are not there to teach - well, partly - you are there to infiltrate the Vessalius dukedom...and when we are done with that, we'll move on to the Baskervilles."

At the name, Gil turned around. His face was with confusion. "The Baskervilles? But they have been dead for at least 7 years now. Are you sure about that, Milady?"

"The rest have. One didn't. That girl, Gil, has survived. From the secured government data I've managed to hack into, there's this girl - a Baskerville - whom they kept into captive. We need to kill her, else our plan will fail and the Nightrays and the Rainsworth will no longer be out of the prophecy. And we can't have that, can we, Gil?"

He smirked.

Oh, no, they can't.

* * *

**haha, sorry for the late update! School's been threatening me lately and it's the new term...Dammit for being early. SO, I had my birthday and here's having a typhoon. I"ll update as soon as I can. :)**

**Laters!**

**LUV YALL! Chira somes! ;)**

**Oh, and, reviews:**

**Cutiepie120048: Thanks...hope you read this.**

**Catrina7077: Thank you ;) I naturally hope you read this chapter and everything.**

**Orihime00sama: You already know.**

**SOOO CATCH YA LATER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I've never tasted food that was so elegantly made such as this in my entire one-quarter life. There was mainly chicken in every dish and gravy and iced tea for our drinks. It was good—and the service was great. At least, they look like they were great.

Blondie there was chewing his food like he was eating ice cream. I have to say, it was rather delicious after being stuck in a cell that smelled like different odors and eating stale hard food. And all this was granted to me without my being learning his name and him knowing mine. It's kinda awkward, strange and unnatural. It's like offering candy to some cat—and the cat would probably die somehow.

Well, maybe that's it. Maybe he was trying to be kind and then dump all blame to me when I do something wrong. Well, I don't think that was going to be happening, Mister. Because I'll be gone when we get out of here—this library…restaurant…place thingy. Hey, I couldn't find a word to describe this place here! I mean, it's like filled with books and they serve food in a platter. What the hell was wrong with that?

Well anyway, I don't think people noticed me being strange—it only took me to wear a cap and a pair of sunglasses to hide me from the bozos who sticks their noses to almost everything. Turned out, orange jumpsuits, the adults say, are in. Who the hell makes that kind of fashion? I mean, you could buy jeans and a t-shirt at minimum price that was rarely seen in stores yet you buy jumpsuits (which are nearly in every store) at a very high price. What's wrong with this generation anyway? And it's getting uncomfortable; people are staring at me and Blondie.

"So, where are you going now that you're…say, free?" he asked. I sipped my iced tea; from the corner of my eye, I could see (another) blonde doing the same thing yet also staring at me in such a disgusting manner that I couldn't describe whether it was hate or loathe. And it possibly may be both.

"Somewhere over the rainbow," I replied sardonically. Strange, he didn't react at my oh-so irritated-sounding statement. Instead he said,

"Oh. Really? Well that's going to take a long, long, very long time for you to get there." He sipped his tea also. "And when you do, tell the leprechaun that I appreciate his job at keeping the treasure hidden from me when I was younger, yeah?"

Oh, ha-ha, great sarcasm back-throw, Blondie.

"Yes, I would. After all, you're crazy by treating me to this restaurant-thingy—" I rolled my eyes. I heard snickers. "—that I don't even like because there are two stupid, eavesdropping sluts at the back of us snickering like they're little Misses of Perfection that they don't even know their polka-dotted and strawberry panties are showing when the sway their hips." I smiled.

Both of them sluts heated up beet red, and they _finally _returned to their business, only glancing often at us. Blondie topped my sarcastic smile with an even more sardonic atmosphere.

"Mmhmm, yes, I didn't know that this place even considered skirts that went eight inches up from the knees—because they don't really consider seduction due to their big reputation. And also because sluts are often taken to prison when they're caught seducing some _innocent _kid and glaring at an _innocent _girl." He grinned the Cheshire grin.

"Well, anyway, thanks for the food…and the time, but I best be going, I have somewhere I'd rather be than in this restaurant with sluts." I began standing up but was held back when Blondie here grabbed my wrist. "Please, Blondie, let go." I tried to make it as sweet as possible but to no avail.

"Blondie?" he asked.

"Yeah, because you just magically appeared out of nowhere and offered me, an innocent young girl some time because of an 'I don't know reason'."

"Well," he began, "all the more reason for you to stay." He flashed a cheeky grin.

"I'd rather be going. Someone's expecting me and I'm pretty sure that I'm late for the…meeting."

He scrutinized me for a second then said, "Stop lying, rabbit. You don't have anyone to talk to 'cause you don't know anyone else except me."

"Fine, then." I glared at him.

I placed my butt again on the wooden seat. He looked satisfied.

"Okay, first order of business," he said, "is our names. Mine's Oz." He motioned me.

I grunted…and hesitated. But he nudged me, poked and annoy the crap outta me until I finally gave in. "Alice."

He gave a satisfied look and then smiled. "Now, that wasn't hard there, was it? But I prefer calling you 'Rabbit' 'cause you act like one."

"Oh, you didn't just say that."

"Oh, yes I did. Believe it; the more you do, the lesser it'll be confusing."

I glared. He gave me a smug smile. This is war.

"Well, if that's all there is to this meeting. I'd rather get going. It's getting late in the afternoon."

"It's still 12.30, Rabbit."

"I prefer going out early. Now if you'll excuse me—" I was going to stand up when he mimicked my moves. "Could you…um…move a bit? Please."

I tried to go around him but…damn it he blocked my way. "Hey, I'm done playing you're games, Blondie. Now get out of my way or else."

He smirked. "Or else what?"

"Ugh…just…just get out of my way please, brat."

"Oh, so it's brat now, idiot?"

"You did not just call me that."

"Oh, but I did."

"Oh, it is really on."

"What's on, Miss Alice?"

"UGH!" I stomped my foot. We were making a scene, I noted. Those two blondes at the back were snickering again. I hate those two. "Just…just get out of my way, _Oz._"

"Unless you'd tell me where you're going, I would."

"Nowhere in particular, so get out of my way!" I snapped.

"Quit lying. I'm bored." He yawned.

"You're doing this because you're _bored_?" I can't believe this.

"Maybe; maybe not. Depends on how you think of it."

"You're making a scene."

"You're making a scene with me."

"You're impossible!"

"And you don't think you are?"

I have had enough of this guy. I could see that the two blondes were busy texting something. They were like that when they heard me say his name. Odd.

Oz seemed to have seen this and he stopped. I took this chance to go around and he didn't do anything, which surprised me because he's been annoying me for the entire time.

I was half-way to the door when he called out. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

And I should've taken his piece of advice because even from an inch that I moved the door, flashes were being made. What the hell? PAPARAZZI?

I closed it without another second to spare. What was going on out there? Is this some kind of a joke? I glanced at Oz. He grabbed my arm and found nowhere to go. There were possibilities of making an escape. There was the kitchen and there was the bathroom. If we go to the kitchen, there'd be no doubt that we'd still be caught because there were still some idiots lurking around. If we go to the bathroom, we're toast because we're of different sex. And what I thought I thought I heard could be the most insane thing that mankind has ever heard.

"Let's go to the bathrooms." He glanced sideways, whispering.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's the only way out," he reasoned.

"But you can't go inside the Ladies' and there's no way I'd go inside the Men's."

"Who said I'll be going in the ladies?"

Huh?

So we ended up splitting in up, and we'll climb the windows in attempt to make a break.

_Some-time later…._

"OWW!" I cried. Oz was next to me holding his sore leg. He got up and began dialing someone in his phone.

"Hello? Yeah, Sara, it's me, Oz. We're in trouble….Yeah, _we_. As in plural form of me and another person in trouble…I don't care! There's a paparazzi outside this restaurant-library thingy and we're at the back and it stinks here!"

So let's compare what the Oz last night and the Oz now has in common. They were blonde, check, they have green eyes, check, the appearances are the same, check, but what's up with the attitude? First, as I said earlier, he was Mr. Cuddles-and-Rainbows, the next, he's Mr. Sarcastic-and-Demanding. What is the real personality? The latter is what I presume. I mean seriously, he spends 80% of his time being sarcastic to me!

"Help will be here soon." He closed his phone.

"Oh, how long is soon, exactly?"

"Shut it, I'm not in the mood to bicker."

And so I did and sat comfortably at the nearest tree. It really does stinks here.

"_I will surely see you soon, Alice-nechan."_

_Soon…_

_*LINE*_

**Okay! Here is the third chapter. Thanks you guys! You are sooo awesome and thank you Orihime00sama for, well, motivating me, I guess. You guys are awesome and I'll welcome you two new reviews for this story:**

**Staray****: If this is a cliffhanger, well, tada! Haha, keep on reviewing my faithful reviewer! I shall really be grateful if you shall. FOREVER!**

**Cutiepie120048**** : HEY! Thanks! Don't say it like that…it makes me think I'm going to graduate! Hahaha. Anyway, glad you liked that chapter. I hope this one is better if the last one wasn't good enough.**

**And as for you guys, I told you that Oz would soon be…uh…OOC. I mean, seriously! HE WAS SARCASTIC! And I love sarcastic characters! They make the story good! And I really did find it slightly annoying that Oz was Mr. Cuddles-and-Rainbows. It's time to make a change. Haha, so REVIEW?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**TYPE SOMETHING INSIDE THE LOVELY BOX!**

**LOL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

We've been stuck out here for what seems like hours already and I think I've already digested my food to get my stomach grumbling again. I think it's already 4:50 now—I mean we've been waiting out here for, as I said earlier, hours and it's like sunset or something. And the trees are making shadows over me, not that I mind or anything, it's good to have shade—but not when it's like pitch black! I don't see any problems with Blondie over there. He was just listening to some music with his headphones that I forgot that it was on his shoulders for the entire day. I don't think he's even bothered by the odor that's emitting from the garbage puddle (that I think is pee) next to him—and he was the one who complained about this place being stinky…after he called his "reinforcements"…because of the paparazzi outside…that I don't even know why they're there…HEY! Damn, I forgot about that. And all this time, I was just thinking about things that I don't even think it's significant.

But talking to him is going to be hard. I mean, he's in emo mode—emo's are very bad when they're in that mood (the PMS thingy mode). And I don't think that disturbing him would be a very good idea because he just SNAPPED at me earlier for commenting about his "AMAZING REINFORCEMENTS" that hadn't come for more than three hours. And my hair's getting all damaged and all that! I need a bath. Don't think that me being a prisoner doesn't care about hygiene. Hygiene is very important if you live…not that I plan to longer—oops! Darn it.

Okay, so far, the only thing that I've seen him do is bob his head back and forth like a bobble-head and checking ever-so-often of his perfectly awesome phone that is probably going low-bat.

Ugh, it stinks in here…no, wrong term. It stinks _OUT _here and it's boring. It really is and there's nothing to do! I wish I'd just taken that police's phone and charger and I could be playing Minecraft by now….stupid brain…stupid me…stupid everything.

"You know, if you keep mumbling things to yourself, you'll be considered crazy." Oh, so, he decides to talk now? How nice. I rolled my eyes. Whatever; it's not like I care or anything.

I scoffed, "Coming from the guy who's spending the time his day with a prisoner that he personally knows." He turned away. Before even opening his mouth, I beat him to it. "And don't tell me about that thing about me not being a criminal. I _get _it. You've been telling me that for the past 1 day and ¼. Do you need to repeat it? No. Because I can perfectly understand that you're trying to make me realize about life and whatnot. But it's your perspective, not mine; and you can't control mine whether you like it or not, because this is not your mind, not your brain, and not your soul—and not your body. I decide for what's good for my body and for me, okay?"

He turned away again, this time, surprising me. "Glad you get it now…though it's lacking."

What did he mean lacking? Well, it's not like I care about his judgment. Why should I? I mean, I don't even like him. He annoys the hell outta me. I hate people who do that.

A pregnant silence surpassed us and neither one of us talked for a while…until he broke it.

"So, I'm guessing you're not or you're surprised about the sudden 'paparazzi chase'?"

"That's not a very logical…philosophy." I rolled my eyes. "But yes, in a way…I guess. I was going to ask you that, but it slipped?"

"Yeah, well, you'll figure out when you enter the convenient store and see the magazine rack." He faced his phone again.

"What, you got your baby butt snapped as the front cover, or what?"

"You could say it that way…" he mused. He's serious?! "Well, in a way."

"Seriously?"

"No. But you'll figure out, one way or another." He muttered something I didn't catch up to. But he proceeded in talking. "Besides, it wouldn't be too long you'd figure out. I am Oz Vessalius."

Vessalius; well, that's an odd name—more odd than Baskerville. But I guess he's from England too since England's the only place I'd seen people use weird family names like Wart + Hog. Oh, that's an animal? I'm sorry I didn't know. Anyway, point taken? Yeah, or nah; ha-ha, I'm going insane. Oh, wait, that's the understatement of the century—I'm a lunatic, moonstruck, obsessed, and crazy. Every synonym you could find for insane, count it in.

Ring...Ring…Ring…..

"Oh, Sara, it's you…yeah, we're still stuck here and you're not doing anything about it." I did as much as I could to hear but, hell, it wasn't on speaker. "…Yeah, it's a girl…I'm not DATING anyone! Okay...shut up…just pick us up in about two minutes before I slaughter your head…yeah, you heard me, SLAUGHTER! S + Laughter …Ada? She's coming? Don't you dare do it, else your life is going to get it…fine, do what you want! I don't care…but if something—_something—_messes up, I will make your life so screwed that you won't ever, EVER face me again, understood? Okay, bye."

Sheesh, that was harsh.

"You know, you shouldn't treat your elders like that. It's rude."

He scoffed. "Sara? Puh-lease; she's not an 'elder'. She's a person that annoys the crap outta me. I mean, she's a…housekeeper, and yeah, I know, treat her good, but she's a 6-year-old at heart. SHE ATE MY COOKIES!"

"And your point is?"

"She's a girl."

"Stop being sexist—and being sarcastic; those are my jobs."

"Yeah, stop being sexist and LIE."

"You're impossible."

"You, too."

"Shut up. At least I give more plausible and intelligent conclusions than you do, oh so amazing buttock-y idiot that dare crumble my life from the death that I was facing."

Clap, clap, clap… Ah, an old woman.

"Sara," Blondie stated.

"Oz-sama…you said two minutes, I came two minutes sharp." She looked at me. "Is this the girl?"

"Oh, I don't know, is she?" He rolled his eyes. Great, sarcastic, mad, and aggressive. Nice. Power-combo.

The woman eyed at me curiously. Okay, I'm freaked out now, what should I do? The woman was blonde. Her eyes were piercing gray-blue or something like that. I couldn't really see that well since it was covered with eyeglasses—that is too dusty. She looked like the female (well, I guess) counterpart of Blondie…a bit. A few tweaks here and there and she would look like him. Other than everything I'd seen, Blondie was giving her the cold shoulder. Gee, for just a cookie? He's really unpredictable sometimes. No, wait; let me rephrase that better—ALWAYS. Blondie must've been very, very, spoiled—well, no duh, Sherlock.

"Well, she's quite…" she paused. What? Come on, I just wanna get out of this dump! ",,,cute…" Wait, what?

And without the second to spare, she began choking the life out of me. Like seriously and Oz back there is stifling his laugh. Oh, that damned bastard is gonna get killed tonight, I'm serious. Well, anyway, there's another problem…and Oz stopped laughing as a silhouette approached and Sara pulled back a few feet away from me (thank God).

"Ada," Oz whispered.

"Sara-chan, what are you doing? It's stinky here and…" she stopped as she looked at Oz. "Oh. Hi, nii-san. Sara-chan, let's go…who're you?"

Gulp, gulp.

"Ada," Oz said warningly. I'm not ready to die—such hypocrisy. Okay, I'm not ready to die if this monster is gonna kill me. "Stop."

Ada glanced at him before…

…

…

…

Squealing.

Like.

A.

Love-sick.

Teenager.

Oh, wait, she is a teenager. Well, other than that, everything was really fine…really because she's choking the life outta me like what that Sara girl did to me earlier. But this time, it's more and more painful. And sad. And embarrassing; and I'm gonna kill Oz later. Oh, he really is gonna be dead first thing in the morning.

* * *

"So, Mr. Raven," a plump old man of his late forties handed the man garbed in black a few stacks of papers. "Here's your files, folders, attendance sheets and whatnot—everything you need for this semester. You sure you'd be leaving by the end of the next couple of months?"

The man's lips curled up to a very intimidating smile. "Oh, yes, my job days will be over by then. I'm sure. And my boss is giving me this opportunity to interact with the kids—especially very intelligent ones."

"Your boss sure is very kind." The principal stated.

"She's very rich."

"She? God, I must not underestimate the women race again. SO, that's what you need, yes? If you have any questions, you could come here in the office and well, all that." The principal smiled. "I wish your stay here would be good."

"I hope it would too. And very progressive." The man's lips curled up more as the principal gestured him to the door, and him, walking to the empty hallways. He picked up his phone, began speed dialing and waited for the beeps that passed through the receiver.

"Ah, princess, yes, the plan's done." The man looked around. "I scheduled it to be 2 months exactly as you said…yes, I'll be, uh, teaching next week. Bye. See you soon."

He pressed the end button and continued on to smile like earlier as he passed the gates, through the streets and not minding the passers-by and pedestrians that are giving him looks like, "Is this guy some sort of a clown or is he just plain crazy?" Oh, they don't know how crazy he is. They don't know how crazy he is to end up working in the Rainsworth family dukedom. He smiled more.

* * *

**Okay, Raven is being creepy. If you guys know Raven, then cookie for you. IF you think this is creepy another cookie and a PM from me. If it's any good, then review, if it's not, still review because I just love you guys so much to bear the pain that flames are accepted but in a nice way.**

**So, here are the reviews:**

**Staray:**** I know right? IT's really interesting for me to have a bipolar guy such as him. I've been planning in my head for sometime now about a fluff moment about him and ALICE...aaaahhhh~~ but if you don't like Ozlice, then it's okay for me, I guess. Just that you appreciate this story and how it's made... I love your reviews...**

**Orihime00sama: I sent you a PM. I hope this chapter was to your liking, oh faithful reader of mine, and I hope I don't lose so much smoke bombs...I'm kinda not in writer's block since every time I find time, I dwaddle with my imagination...yeah, I know, peachy right? Not. haha, so review and well, tell me if you like this? And I know, that library-restaurant thingy was inspired with our school library. We come there usually early and start eating our desserts for lunch there. Mrs. Librarian finally had enough and decided to close the library on lunch hours and I was like "NOOOO! THE BOOKS!" HAHA, enjoy.**

**Cutiepie120048:**** yeah, I know, the last was all Rainsworth there and Rainsworth here. Ugh. But I hope this is any better. I hadn't really seen Ada act live on the anime since I kinda skipped that episode. So, I hope this is OOC, too. And BTW. I hate physics. I've seen in on my sister's book and it looked complicated. I HATE IT!**

**tsukuneXmoka: whatever you say, dude, thanks for the...critic. I re-read some of my fics and I was like, WTH? I hate my life and laziness! Haha, enjoy this one.**

**Part-tim****e**** Reader: Aww, thanks. I kinda like what I am writing about Oz's personality. I mean, what's good about being bubbly all the time? Gee, people need to expand their sights and not just base on the anime and start basing on their imagination. (wow, nice pep-talk). And besides, I don't even care about my infos on them. I don't know their real birthdates and stuff so I'm just winging it. I'm lazy like all the other authors are. I mean I think but it's hard to write, you know?**

**Oh and, uh, Orihime-chan, you know what I PM'd you about, you know, pranks, I hope you don't mind if I asked you that...**

**LOLLERS...**

**and Orihime-chan, prepare to laugh your butt out at the ... well, you'll see soon enough... soon... and totally soon...**

**LOVE ALL OF YOU,**

**AND I HOPE YOU COULD TAKE A JOKE,**

**CHIRA SOMES**

**Peace out yo!**

**V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
that little box there is glorious for it contains powers that brightens up the person's day...**

**haha**

**BYE?**


End file.
